


一触即发

by msk2929



Category: B.A.P
Genre: 90line, ABO AU, Alpha!力灿, M/M, Omega!容国
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-02-06 12:29:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12817545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msk2929/pseuds/msk2929
Summary: 容国一直以为他是个beta，直到他在26岁的时候迎来了他的第一次发情期。





	1. Chapter 1

容国已经迟到2个小时了。

在通常情况下，这是不可能的事情。

好吧，可能和dindin他们出去吃饭会迟到，可是来公司做关于舞台的练习准备，他却从未迟到过，更不会连钟业都录音完成2个小时了依旧无法联系。

金力灿握着发出连接不通的忙音、依旧无法联系到容国的手机，心中不免有些担心。他的挚友——同样也是他的队友、B.A.P的队长方容国在一年前患有恐慌障碍症，不得不停止活动一段时间来确保他有一个良好的精神状态能够进行接下来的团体活动。

 

9区作为一个国土并不大的国家，有着很多的偶像团体，但是像B.A.P这样有着1个Omega、2个Beta、3个Alpha的组合却非常罕见。通常来说，偶像团体成员一般都是相同的第二性别，或是再搭上几个Beta。像B.A.P这样混着Omega与Alpha、并且没有出什么发情期出于冲动的标记的事情，真的太少见了——1、2年以前，就有某个大热偶像团体传出忙内永久标记了受伤中处于发情期的队友还搞大了这个队友的肚子，导致队友不得不退团的事情。

所以作为一队之长的容国，在当中起到的作用不可小觑，写词编曲、担当制作人、管教两个尚未成年的忙内，即使呈现在镜头前的他总是躲在角落看着队友们打打闹闹，不善言辞，可队里的大家都知道，他是个好队长。

当他病重的新闻传出时，队友们都很惊讶。虽然是一个Beta，但是容国几乎一直都是以保护者的姿态出现在队友面前，从未流露出一丝的脆弱，力灿也从未想过会有容国不在B.A.P的情形出现。

所幸在休息了三个月以后，容国终于又和B.A.P的队友们一起带着ROSE这张后续专辑一起再次出现在BABY们的面前。可能是有段时间没有面对镜头，刚回归的时候容国还是有一点害怕镜头。但是随着活动的增多，到了HONEYMOON这张单曲进行活动的时候，容国终于能够像以前那样能够在镜头前露出笑容。

成员和BABY们都以为容国已经好了，除了金力灿。

最近容国和上次发病前一样，经常恍恍惚惚的，记忆力也不甚良好，和他说过的事情，他转头就会忘记，坐在保姆车里赶往下一个行程的时候通常都在睡觉。

容国，真的好了吗？金力灿内心总有一种淡淡的不安，特别是最近几日，容国的嗜睡越来越严重，他却还是喜欢骑他那辆小绵羊来上班。

 

“力灿哥，联系到容国哥了吗？”準烘坐在录音室外的沙发上，向拿着手机的力灿看了过来。

“还是没有。”力灿左思右想还是不放心，抓起外套和车钥匙，对团员们打了个招呼就匆匆出了公司驱车前往容国的公寓，”我去他家看一下。“

开往容国公寓的沿途力灿却又开始反思自己对容国是不是有点过保护。一般来说，Alpha都会对Omega产生保护心理，但是对一个Beta，这就有点反常了。如果方容国是一个相对柔弱的Beta也还好说，但是事实上他只是身材纤细而已，个性方面完全不是处在一个要被人照顾的状态，甚至有时候比Alpha还要强硬。作为B.A.P的最年长者以及队长，他的确表现出了应该有的专业态度，一直引领着B.A.P向更好的方向前进。最明显的是团内作为Alpha的準烘、大贤以及自己都对他尊敬有加，更不要提钟业以及永才了。别的团体中发生的所谓的下克上的场合，在B.A.P里却从来没有发生过。这一切都是因为是容国在领导着B.A.P。

就是这样强大的人，自己却总是对他放心不下。甚至录节目的时候，也会不自觉地往他的方向看。直至一年前他缺席回归以后，力灿觉得自己对于容国的关注太过火，才开始有意收敛自己的目光。

明明只是一个普通的Beta而已，到底自己为什么这么在意他呢？

 

出道前在profile拍摄场地遇见时，容国还不像现在这样。那时的他还是那个不爱说话的性子，略微上扬的眼角加上面无表情的脸以及一身街头打扮，怎么看都是一副在刀口舔过血的样子。初见时力灿都有点不敢与他搭话，思索一番后想到两人以后就是一家公司的同事了，他还是上前与对方客套了一番。可当对方一开口，他便不可自拔地陷入容国的魅力之中。

容国的声音与他本人极为相衬，就像门德尔松d大调奏鸣曲中的大提琴，悠远而久长。几乎是他开口的一瞬间，力灿就爱上了这个长相略显凶恶的同事。  
真是意外，力灿边与他聊天，边想道，刚刚看他对别人的回答只有点头摇头回应时，他还以为对方是个哑巴呢。

后来两人渐渐相熟，他才摸清楚对方只是特别内向，人又怕生，所以那天才会在拍摄场地摆出一副臭脸。到了出道之后他的这个毛病也没有好，总是有意无意躲开镜头。

就像容国自己说的那样，他一直在适应怎么去做一个偶像。

可是他并不需要学习这些，他只要站在那里，就够引人注意的了，至少是金力灿的注意。

 

他明白他为什么关注方容国。

即使从未对任何人说起过，他也知道。

金力灿喜欢方容国。

但是方容国并不。


	2. Chapter 2

刚到容国的制式公寓门口，力灿就闻到一阵似有若无的Omega信息素的味道。

这让他难免有点生气，现在的公寓非常注意AO的权益，基本都在门上加装了防止发情期信息素溢出的装置，如果开着装置还能在门口闻到信息素，这根本是少之又少的情况——那得晾着一个Omega还不给他打抑制剂好一会儿，或者是正在激烈交配当中。

照容国还没有来练习室这个情况来着，似乎当下唯一的状况是，他和哪个Omega玩HIGH了忘记时间？

不，容国不是这样的人。力灿否定了自己。

容国每一次为B.A.P专辑的付出大家都看在眼里，在容国还没有搬出宿舍的时候，他曾见过对方整整72小时不曾合眼，只为了一首曲子的完成，这样的人不会因为私人情感而丢下B.A.P的事不管。况且容国每一次的心动几乎都会和他说，虽然那些恋情都是单恋，但是这个未曾谋面的Omega，容国却从未提到过。

力灿愤怒的同时却也很不安。

我们不是亲故吗？

他又不由自主地想到去年参加美好的一天中容国的个人采访。  
“可是睡在一张床上，有点肉麻。”  
明明之前几年他们一直都睡在一个房间里，出道前也曾半夜爬上对方的床聊天谈心过。  
到底什么时候一切都变了呢。

 

他取出被容国赠予的钥匙，打开了公寓的门。

门开了之后是更为浓郁的信息素味道，他转头看向玄关的信息素抑制装置，却发现机器并未运转。

这并不符合逻辑。

容国若是带一位Omega回家，那必定会打开信息素抑制装置。而现在玄关处的Omega信息素几乎快把他淹死，他甚至能感受到自己的雄性性征正在因为过于浓郁的信息素而慢慢地变硬——他从未嗅到过如此吸引他的Omega信息素。

他按下了抑制装置的按钮，机器发出嗡嗡地工作声，不一会儿周围信息素的浓度明显地低了下来。他刚刚被那信息素所强行引起的生理反应也偃旗息鼓，他又在装置前站了一会儿，等它完全平静下来才往室内走去。  
经过客厅时他顺便看了一眼，茶几上并没有水杯，开放式厨房的晾架上也没有杯子，玄关处摆放的也没有容国尺寸以外的鞋子，拖鞋柜中的客人用拖鞋一双也没有少。说实话，整个房间都如同容国这个人一样，整洁得过分，根本就不像有人来做客过的样子。

难道容国与他这位神秘情人，直接去了房间？

他走到容国房间前，想了想，还是先把耳朵贴了上去。  
我这不是听墙角。他这样催眠自己。  
只是万一打扰到了容国就不好了。

房间中一片寂静，只是信息素浓度异常地高。也许现在在房间里的只有那个Omega。  
那容国又去了哪呢。  
虽然他在旁人眼中有时的确显得有些冷漠，可他不是会做出丢下发情期中的Omega不管这样的事。

力灿直起身，犹豫了一会儿，还是敲响了房间的门。  
“Bang，今天预定了要录歌的，你怎么没有来。”

对面没有任何回应。

他站在门外等了2、3分钟，忍不住又将耳朵贴上了房门，房间中还是没有任何动静。  
“我进来了。”他决定不再等待，把手搭上了门把。

门甫一打开，扑面而来的就是更为浓郁的信息素，他甚至有种它们会凝结成实体的错觉。  
他交往过不少的Omega，只有在发情期的时候，信息素才会这么集中，可即使是再集中，也没有到这个程度的，只是听哪个交往过的Omega说过第一次发情的Omega发情期特别难熬，因为那是信息素爆发地最为猛烈的一次。  
看来这位未曾谋面的Omega是第一次发情。

他叹了口气，只感觉胸中更为郁结。  
根据调查显示，超过半数的Omega若是第一次发情的时候有恋人，最终都会与这个人走入婚姻的殿堂。

不过现在，还是录音的事要紧。  
他加紧脚步往床的方向走去，只看见洁白的床上有着一个被子裹成的大包，怎么看都感觉只有一个人的样子。  
应该就是容国的Omega了吧，只是为什么容国不在。

“呃，这位……”他一时语结，不知道用什么称呼对方，“请问你知道方容国去了哪吗？”

“嗯……”被子中传来一个他极为熟悉的声音，带着浓重的情欲，“我就是。你是？”

是容国的声音。  
突然，一个想法窜入了脑中。他摇了摇头，企图把那个想法从脑海中赶出来。  
Omega一般发育成熟迎来发情期都是在成年之前，个别特别晚的一般也都在24岁之前完成分化，容国都26，再过几年都要入伍了，怎么可能。  
他站在那团被子前，却不敢做些什么动作来确认他刚刚的猜测。

“是力灿啊。”被子中钻出了一个头，黑色的头发有些潮湿，“是录音的事吧。抱歉我今天状态好像不太好。”  
声音中带着浓浓的鼻音，兴许是因为这是他的第一个发情期。

容国是个Omega。  
他对此有了清晰的认识

“你今天换了香水吗？”对方似乎对自己的情况一无所知，还在试图让自己从被子中出来，“抱歉，不知道为什么，我今天好像没什么力气。”

“我有办法解决。”他回应道，扯开了包裹在容国身上的被子，然后咬上了对方脖子后的腺体。新生的Omega好闻得过分，他用了自己最大的意志力才忍住了更进一步的冲动。  
我这不是在吃豆腐，只是临时标记一下，让bang有体力去录音室。他试着说服自己。

“你今天分化了，我、我去给你买抑制剂。”

容国是个Omega。  
光想到这一点，力灿就感觉自己身体的那一部分变得更为炙热坚硬，转身想要往玄关走去，却被容国拉住了手。

他回过头。

他的挚友、同时也是他所钦慕的对象、B.A.P的队长容国，坐在床上，就这样拉着他的右手，仰着头看他，从下方抬起头对他说，脸上因为长时的发情期而带有淡淡的粉红色，眼睛里似有水光。

“力灿，请标记我。”

“我……”他避开对方的眼睛，把注意力集中在他握住的手上，伸出自己的手想要掰开对方握住他的手，新生的处于发情期中的Omega的味道好闻地让他想要马上把对方狠狠地操进床里，“方，你现在在发情期中，有这种欲望很正常，打入抑制剂以后就好了。”

“我很清楚自己想要什么，力灿，请你标记我。”

接着对方猛地一拉，他不由自主地摔进床中，挣扎着要起身，却被对方按下，刚刚觉醒的Omega就这样骑在了他的身上，那因为发情期而变得灼热的双唇在下一秒便覆上他的。

完了。  
他反身把自己的钦慕对象反压在身下，想。  
他知道自己忍不住了。


End file.
